Alex Danvers and a Demigod
by photochic525
Summary: So the wonderful tumbler user val1103 asked if someone could write a fic about Alex Danvers staying on Themyscira or a fic with Alex and Diana and this is what I came up with. I'm only familiar with the resent wonder woman movie that came out. I did a little research on the comics and will tie some of that into this story but here it is. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Original prompt from tumbler user val1103

 **To all fic writers out there**

Can somebody pls write about Alex Danvers staying on Themyscira? Or just Alex/Diana? Or Alex and any other amazon? I need Alex Danvers and amazons in my life rn.

I hope this is everything you were looking for. Val1103 chapter 1 is dedicated to you. I don't think I would have had the guts to write this story If I didn't know someone else out there wanted to see Alex and Diana together.

With that said. I am taking all of my information from the Wonder Woman movie with a little of the Wonder Woman comics content thrown in. So don't hate on me too hard if you're a Wonder Woman comic fan and I get something wrong.

Diana had never expected to find love after Steve Trevor. Not that she really had a chance to love him for long but she did love him. She spent decades wishing that he could have lived and they could have had an opportunity to live a life together. Then she met Alex Danvers and her world was turned upside down. Again. Not that she should have been surprised by falling for another woman. After all several of the amazon's where in relationships on Themyscira so it wasn't anything new.

"What if I told you that I found the location of Themyscira. Well a rough location of it anyway."

The spoon Diana had been lifting to her mouth stopped just as it reached her lips. She wasn't sure if she had heard her wife correctly. "What did you just say?"

Alex cleared her throat set her spoon down and entwined her fingers with the fingers of her wife's hand resting on the table. Looking into her deep brown eyes Alex said it again, "I think I found Themyscira."

Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had tried for many years to find her home but had never been successful. Her mother had said when she left with Steve all those years ago that she may never return. Diana always took it to mean that she was welcome back if she could ever find the place. Zeus had hidden it so well that no one could find it. That is until Steve Trevor crashed his plane in their waters. Leave it to Alex Danvers to claim she had discovered its location.

"How? How did you find it? I've been trying for years and haven't been successful."

"Honestly, just lots and lots of research. I'm not sure if I truly have found the location but I have narrowed the search area to a 700-mile section of ocean that we can search whenever you are ready. J'onn has already given me permission to take off anytime necessary to find your home."

Diana didn't want to get too excited. After all Alex had said she wasn't sure of the exact location or if she had indeed found Themyscira. She came around the other side of the table and sat herself in Alex's lap, wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. She swept a strand of hair that had fallen in Alex's face behind her ear and let her hand rest against her cheek. She leaned in for a kiss.

When their lips meet a heat starts building in Diana's core. Something that happened every time their lips met. She is suddenly transported back to a time when love was the last thing she was looking for.

It was a rather chilly fall day in National City and she was running late. Running late because fall in National City wasn't supposed to be this cold and she has to figure out what would be the warmest of the outfits she had packed. Running late because her Uber got a flat on their way to the museum. She knew the museum wasn't far so she decided she would pay for her ride this far, leave the man a decent tip and walk the rest of the way. After all it wasn't his fault he had gotten a flat. Must have picked the screw up when they went through the construction site a few miles back.

She hoped this wasn't an indication of how the rest of her day was going to go. She needed this deal to work out. She had no back up plan if she couldn't work a deal with National City's History Museum for their exhibit of weapons from the Roman Empire. It was all they needed to complete their exhibit of ancient weapons and armor at the Gotham Museum of Art and History. She was going over the details of her proposal and wasn't fully paying attention to her surroundings and ran right into another woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, here let me help you with that." Diana reached down and gathered the contents of the bag the other woman had been carrying and handed them back to her. Diana stood up and offered her a hand up.

"I really am sorry. Are you hurt?" Diana looked at the woman for the first time and was surprised at how beautiful she was. But there was an underlining deadliness to her as well. Diana would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to this woman. But now wasn't the time.

"No, I'm, ah…" Alex had never seen a woman as beautiful as the woman standing in front of her. Asking if she was hurt and Alex was too awestruck to be able to form a proper sentence.

She shook her head and cleared her throat, "Sorry, no I'm not hurt. Are you?"

"Everything seems normal. Again, I am so sorry I need to pay better attention to my surroundings. I would offer to buy you coffee or something to make up for it but I am already running late for a meeting."

Alex called out as the woman was briskly walking away, "I can always take a rain check. You never know we might run into each other again. Hopefully not literally next time."

Diana stopped abruptly and turned back toward the woman she replied with a smile and a slight nod of her head and made her way to the museum. If she did run into this mystery woman in the few days she was going to be in National City she was going to make a point to get to know her better.

The meeting had gone better than she thought, despite being 40 minutes late. It also didn't last as long as she thought it would. She was expecting it to take hours to convince Herold Manning to loan out the exhibit. Since she hadn't had breakfast she decided an early lunch would be in order. It would also be a good time to answer the emails she had ignored yesterday. She found herself coming to this conclusion in front of Noonan's. The place she had run into the beautiful mystery woman.

She was 30 minutes into combing through her emails and flagging the important ones to attend to first when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to be sure it was her. The mystery woman. Diana made her way over to the stunning red head. She saw her body tense slightly. She knew Diana was approaching her. Diana decided that she was going to have a little fun.

Diana stopped right behind her and whispered in her ear, "Ready to cash in that raincheck?"

Diana thought she felt the woman shiver slightly but she was too busy looking at the woman's companion and smirking. She recognized her from a picture Clark had shown her a few years ago when they had still been friends. Judging by the look on Kara's face they had been talking about her. "Unless of course you have other plans?"

Alex cleared her throat, composed herself and turned to face the painfully beautiful mystery woman from this morning.

"No, no other plans. But you looked pretty busy so if you have work to do…"

Diana cut her off mid-sentence, "Work can wait. I ran into you rather roughly this morning and making it up to you takes priority over email's."

"Well since you insist. Kara I'll call you later and if you happen to see J'onn before I see him tomorrow tell him I'm sorry."

"Will do sis."

They both watched Kara walk out the door. Diana turned toward the redhead. "Anything you want is on me."

Alex smiled and turned to the bar tender, "The usual Karl."

"You got it Alex and would you like another coffee Diana?"

Diana smiled, "No this time I'll have an earl grey tea if you don't mind."

They both watched Karl walk away to prepare their drinks. Diana turned her attention back to Alex. It had to be short for Alexandra but she wasn't going to make any assumptions about her or her life. Even if she had a Kryptonian for an adopted sibling. They both grabbed their respective drinks and sat down at the table Diana had occupied earlier.

"I guess I should start by introducing myself, my name is Diana Prince and it's a pleasure to meet you Alex. I know I've said it a dozen times already but I am truly sorry about running into you this morning. I was distracted and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Which was very rude and very much unlike me."

"Diana, it is a pleasure to meet you and about this morning its fine. It wasn't entirely your fault. I also wasn't paying attention. Had a few things on my mind as well. How did the meeting go? You said this morning that you were running late for one."

"It went better than I expected especially considering I was 40 minutes late. I was afraid it was going to take some convincing for Mr. Manning to lend the museum I work for their exhibit of Roman Empire weapons. But as it turns out he just needed assurance that the artifacts would be properly cared for and maintained to the same standards that National City's Museum has for all of its exhibits."

"So, you are a curator for a museum?"

Diana smiled, "Yes, I am the curator for the Gotham Museum of Art and History. I mostly deal with the historical exhibits. Occasionally I have curated an Art exhibit but history has always been my true passion. Which if you don't mind my asking what is it that you do for a living?"

Alex really wanted to tell Diana the truth. But she didn't know this woman so there was no way she was going to tell her about the DEO.

"I am a field agent for the FBI. I wasn't doing any field work today just desk work. We broke a pretty big case last week and I had been finishing up the paperwork for the lawyers this morning. That didn't go as I expected it to. But you can't win them all."

Alex and Diana spent several hours at Noonan's learning everything they could about each other. Diana couldn't be sure of what was happening but she knew she wanted Alex in her life. She just wasn't sure in what capacity that would be. After all it had been years since she felt like this but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a love like this again.

Alex pulls away from the kiss. Looks lovingly at her wife, "What are you thinking about?"

Diana kisses Alex on the forehead, "The day we met and how did I get so lucky to find you?"

Alex chuckled, "Well you could have run into some crotchety old man who wouldn't have been nearly as nice as me."

In this moment Diana can't imagine spending her life with anyone else. She would always love Steve Trevor but Alex Danvers was a different kind of love. A love that would last a lifetime and beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok so this took a turn. Was writing last night when I couldn't sleep and this is what came out. I'm not entirely mad at it though. Reviews are always welcome.

 **5 years ago…**

Alex left Noonan's feeling better than she had in a long time. She wasn't sure what was happening with Diana but she had gotten her number and plans for dinner the following evening. But right now, she needed to talk to Kara. She didn't bother calling she just made her way over to her apartment. Just as she was about to rap her knuckles against the door Kara flung it open.

"I want all the details of this morning and whatever it was that happened this afternoon." Kara spoke rapidly while dragging Alex into her apartment.

Alex didn't know where to begin. Now that she wasn't in Diana's presence her head was spinning. She had a good time talking with her and in the 5 hours that they had sat at Noonan's Alex never found a moment that she wasn't completely comfortable, completely at ease with Diana. She did however find herself becoming less intoxicated with her beauty and more intoxicated with Diana as a whole.

"Did you find her as breathtakingly beautiful as I did when we collided this morning?"

"Probably. Don't get me wrong I love Lena and think she is beautiful but she is…wow!"

"Ok so I'm not losing my mind."

"You should have seen your face when she whispered in your ear. If I hadn't been so blindsided by her beauty I would have been blushing."

"I know I had to have been. I knew it was Diana approaching. I saw her when I walked in but I was completely taken by surprise when she whispered in my ear."

Alex was shivering again recalling Diana's whispered words in her ear. She would never admit to Kara what Diana's actions had done to her in that moment. It had almost unraveled her. Something many of the new DEO recruits would pay good money to be able to do. She had to admit being taken surprise by another woman felt good. She hadn't felt like this since Maggie walked into her life 2 years ago.

"She gave me her number and we're going to dinner tomorrow night."

Kara looked at her sister a bit skeptically, "Are you sure you're ready for this? I know it has been 6 months and, don't hate me, I know you still cry yourself to sleep most nights."

"Still flying by my apartment, are you?" Kara opened her mouth to protest but Alex stopped her. She really wasn't mad at Kara she knew she flew by not just her apartment but all the people Kara cared about would get regular nightly check ins.

"Honestly Kara, I will never really get over Maggie. She was the first person I could ever be myself around. Helped me understand a part of myself that I had kept buried for so long. I will spend the rest of my life wondering what my life would be like if Maggie hadn't died. I don't know what Diana's intentions are. She seems interested in me which I guess is a good thing. But this afternoon was just her buying me coffee because she felt bad about running into me this morning. We just happened to spend a few hours talking and had a few similar interests."

Kara knew how hard Maggie's death had hit Alex. A week before they were getting married Maggie got shot and it nearly broke Alex. It was a sight Kara hoped she would never have to witness again. She had to admit the look Alex had on her face when Diana whispered in her ear warmed her heart. Maybe this was exactly what Alex needed. Even if things didn't go any further than dinner it would get Alex back out there and maybe she could start dating again.

"J'onn did send you home because you couldn't focus and maybe because your thoughts were too much for him to handle?"

Alex couldn't deny her thoughts had drifted to Diana naked and some of the things she wouldn't mind doing to/with her. But her thoughts never stayed there for long because she felt like she was cheating on Maggie simply by thinking those things. Deep in the recesses of her mind she knew that wasn't true. Maggie was dead so she couldn't actually be cheating on her.

"Ok yes I was thinking things that I shouldn't have been thinking around J'onn. Maybe this is what I need to help me move on. Really move on from Maggie. I know I'll never have what I had with Maggie ever again, but what we had was something really beautiful Kara. If I can find something close to that and be that Alex Danvers again then I have to put myself out there. Dinner with Diana is a good start I think."

After that declaration Kara knew Alex was ready. It might be a bumpy road but Kara would always be there for her sister in any way she needed her. Secretly she was routing for Diana. If she had managed to keep Alex talking to her for a few hours then she had to be something special. Not to mention she was absolutely stunning. But that didn't really matter it was just an added bonus.

"Well just know I'm here for you 100 percent." Kara walked over to her sister and wrapped her in her arms.

Alex pulled away with eyes glistening from tears she refused to let fall, "That's good because I'm going to need your help picking out an outfit for tomorrow night."

 **Present Day**

Alex awoke the following morning earlier than usual. Truth be told she hadn't slept much anyway. Her mind had been on several things. Themyscira and how exactly they were going to get there, Diana her amazing wife and Maggie. In 2 weeks, it would be Alex and Diana's 2-year wedding anniversary. But today was always going to be a hard day. Alex thought that after things progressed with her and Diana that the anniversary of Maggie's death wouldn't leave this crippling ache in her chest. That threatened to rip her in two. Alex turned toward her still sleeping wife and was just as stunned by her beauty as the day she met her five and a half years ago. After Maggie died Alex wasn't sure if she would ever find love again. The love she had for Diana was the same and yet also different from the love that she had for Maggie. Alex kissed Diana's forehead and made her way to the kitchen.

Alex started a pot of coffee and fixed herself a dry double toasted sesame seed bagel and poured herself 2 fingers of a double barrel 12-year aged scotch. Maggie's preferred breakfast of choice and her favorite scotch. Alex made her way to the balcony and watched the city come to life. She finished off the bagel and sipped slowly at the amber liquid. A tear rolled down her cheek. This was Maggie's favorite time of day. Usually because Alex would just be getting back from her morning run or they would both be waking up and Alex would decide her run wasn't necessary and they would make breakfast with each other in the kitchen.

Diana woke to an empty bed. She smelled coffee so she knew Alex wasn't out running. She crawled out of bed, grabbed her robe and made her way to the kitchen. When she saw the bottle of scotch she remembered what day it was and her heart broke for her wife. She had learned early on in their relationship that on this day, she would always come second.

At first, she wasn't sure if she could handle that. But after talking to Kara, James, Winn, J'onn and even Eliza she herself wished that Alex Danvers was spending the rest of her life with Maggie. She knew Alex loved her, that was never an issue and once Diana got the superfam's side of the Alex and Maggie saga that was when she was truly able to love Alex and help her with the ever-present grief for Maggie. Alex had done the same for her and the love that she still carried for Steve. Granted she didn't get as much time with Steve as Alex had gotten with Maggie. In her heart, she knew that if given the chance she and Steve would have had the same type of love that Alex and Maggie had shared.

The coffee was done brewing so Diana poured herself a small cup and watched her wife on the balcony. Next thing she knew there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled.

"Kara, I would say what a pleasant surprise but we both know why you're here."

Kara gave Diana a small smile, "How is she?"

"The same as she always is on this day. She's out on the balcony sipping Maggie's favorite scotch. Probably going over the details of that day, that moment in her head."

Kara knew exactly what was going through Alex's mind. She had been there to witness it all. She had hoped that after meeting Diana and falling in love again it would lessen the pain of that day but every year it hit her just as hard as the first.

"I just wanted to drop off her favorite doughnuts. I know it won't heal the gaping hole in her heart but it will help. As will you. I know this day has to be tough on you too. It can't be easy watching her grieve for Maggie."

"It was hard the first year. Only because Alex and I hadn't been together long and she had only talked about Maggie briefly because things were still too raw. Talking to you, your family and friends and getting your perspectives on their relationship helped."

Diana remembered the day Alex told her the whole story of how she met and fell in love with Maggie. "I don't know if she told you about the night she realized she loved me but that was the night she told me their love story. I think reliving all those details helped some."

Kara hadn't realized that had happened that night. But it makes sense Alex demeanor had changed and Kara had always figured it was because Alex had finally moved on or at least moved on as much as she could.

"No, she never went into detail about that night. I'm glad you two ran into each other that morning. I wasn't sure she would ever find love again. Give her a hug for me, will you?"

"I will. Oh, and tell Lena I might be close to closing a deal on that painting she has been after."

Kara turned back and gave Diana a smile before she walked out the door. Diana had finished her coffee and decided it was time to see how Alex was holding up. She poured herself a fresh cup as well as one for her wife and made her way out to the balcony. Alex had maybe one more swallow of the scotch before it was gone. She placed the coffee cup in front of Alex's face. Alex reached for it and gave Diana a small smile.

This was the first year that Alex had felt less like she was going to fall apart at any given moment. Yes, she still felt as if she was going to be ripped in two but somehow, she was holding herself together. This was the first year that she knew that she was going to be ok. That she was going to be able to make it through. Her thoughts not being able to stay far away from Diana, Themyscira and the other little tidbit of news she had to tell her. That she had meant to tell her last night but didn't because they had gotten lost in each other.

"Thank you. Not just for the coffee but for being so understanding. I don't know many women or men that would be able to handle this." Alex gestured her free hand over and around her body.

"I would have to be heartless to not understand. Maggie was special and you would be with her now if she hadn't died. I know you carry the grief with you every day and today is the day that it hits you the hardest. Your only like this once a year I would be a terrible wife if I didn't let you grieve for the life you lost."

"But this doesn't make you think that I love you less? That's something that I think about every year. Usually the day after but this morning my thoughts keep going from the good memories of Maggie, the day she died and you and how this has to make you feel."

Diana saw the look in Alex's eye's and it melted her heart. Alex's empathy was one of the first things Diana had fallen in love with. This was something they had never talked about. How Diana felt on this day.

"That first year I didn't know if I would be able to take it. If you would be capable of loving anyone else. Yes, sometimes your love for Maggie does make me feel like you love me less. But then I remember that not all loves are the same. That you love me differently than you love Maggie. Because that is what matters. At the end of the day you do love me and are committed to us and our future."

Alex didn't deserve Diana's love but was grateful she had it. Grateful that they had run into each other five and a half years ago. Grateful that a few months after meeting Diana was willing to give the still broken Alex Danvers a chance.

"Speaking of our future I had something else I wanted to tell you last night but you had other ideas." Alex said with a devilish grin.

Diana easily returned Alex's grin with one of her own. "How else was I supposed to thank you for possibly locating my home."

If they weren't careful they would have a repeat of last night and Alex would never get this out.

She decided that the best option she had would be to just say it. "I'm pregnant."

Diana wasn't sure she had heard Alex correctly. It took her a few seconds to recover from the shock. "Say that again."

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided that in order to tell this story I need to do some flashbacks. This is one of those flashbacks. The next chapter will pick up where chapter 2 left off.**

 **For any of you that are reading and are truly interested in this story sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life kept throwing one thing after another at me. So here we are. All reviews are welcome and appreciated. Happy reading!**

 **5 years ago, …**

Alex hadn't been this nervous about a date since before she started dating Maggie. She had never really considered any of the dates she and Maggie had gone on as dates. She always thought of them as interactions between two people that had mutual interests. Even after they had been together for a few months date nights never felt like date nights. They just felt like two friends hanging out.

So, this date with Diana was the first real date she had been on in years and she was freaking out. Luckily, she had Kara and Kara was the best at picking out first date outfits.

"You're sure this is what I should wear?"

"Alex, you said yourself this wasn't anything fancy just dinner. So yes, I think it is the perfect outfit. If your questioning whether or not your look good don't because you look absolutely stunning. This is an outfit the is all you."

Alex knew Kara was right she was just over thinking this and besides it wasn't necessarily a date, date just two people getting dinner and talking. If it turned into something more, Alex would cross that bridge when the time came. Her favorite brown leather jacket, light green sweater, dark jeans and brown boots were perfect.

Diana hadn't been on a date in decades. Well she had only been on one other date since Steve died and that was almost 20 years after his death. It hadn't ended well so she hadn't gone on any since. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She would also be lying if talking with Alex Danvers yesterday hadn't stirred up feeling she hadn't felt since the first time she talked to Steve Trevor. But this wasn't that kind of date. No this was just two people getting dinner. Nothing else.

Alex wasn't meeting her for another hour. Today had been warmer than yesterday. She decided she would walk to the park they had agreed to meet at. Give her time to calm her nerves. National City was a beautiful city. Sure, it had its seedy parts but not as bad as Gotham. There are many days that she regrets leaving Paris. Paris was such a beautiful city but, the job at the museum in Gotham was hard to pass up. It also allowed her to give the citizens of Gotham the help they needed.

Alex was running a few minutes late. When she approached the fountain, their designated meeting place Alex started to panic. That only lasted a few seconds. She took a few deep breaths and took a look around her. She spotted Diana leaning against a tree near the open area of the park watching a teenage boy and a girl that looked to be about 7 years old going over some soccer drills. Alex slowly walked up and stood beside Diana and saw the contented smile on her face.

"We can always skip dinner if you would rather stay here and watch them run drills."

It was Diana's turn to be startled. She hadn't heard Alex approach. She composed herself and looked at her. "I used to play when I was a little girl. My aunt taught me how to play. She died when I was 21. Watching them play reminded me of her. But no reason to dwell on the past."

Turning her body to completely face Alex she offered her hand and Alex took it gladly. They walked off in silence. Alex wasn't sure if mentioning her Aunt was the right move but she was going to go for it anyway. "I used to play when I was young. My Dad taught me everything I knew about the game. But he died when I was 14. I never played again after that. Just focused on surfing. It was the only thing that would keep my mind off him long enough for my heart to feel like it wasn't missing something."

It's not that Diana didn't want to talk about Antiope she never minded talking about her she just didn't want to dwell on the sadness of it. Tonight, was supposed to be about getting to know Alex better. Not that talking about their deceased family members wasn't part of that Diana had just expected to be sharing happier memories. She couldn't imagine what Alex must have gone through. Losing her father at that age. If she had lost Antiope at that age she doesn't know if she would be as good of a warrior or if she would have survived that loss.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Alex. I can't begin to image how that must have felt. I never knew my father but if I had lost my aunt at that age it would have crushed me. She was my best friend. The person I confided in. I was in the Grecian army at the time so I just focused on being the best warrior for my country that I could be. But I never would have guessed that you surfed."

Alex had an amused expression on her face. Diana guessed it was because she had said she was in the army, not so much her comment about Alex being a surfer.

"What's that look for?" Diana said playfully.

"I get that by looking at me today you would never be able to tell that I surfed as a teenage and whenever I was home from college. But you. You were in the Grecian Army? How does one go from that to being a museum curator?"

Diana had to chuckle at that. Honestly, she went from being Diana princess of Themyscira to Diana Prince who protected people in the world as Wonder Woman. That wasn't something she could tell Alex so that seemed the best option she had. In truth, she had only been working for museums for the last 20 years. She had dabbled in many things before that but history was something she had a passion for and museum work seemed perfect.

She noticed the were only a few doors away from the restaurant she had chosen for their meal. A cute little bistro that she had discovered the last time she was in National City. She gently leads them over to the door, held it open for Alex and lead her to a table near the back. The waiter took their drink orders and it turned out that Alex came here often and knew the menu by heart so ordering didn't take long.

"I wish I had known you came here frequently I would have picked a different place."

"It's ok Diana. I love this place. If I could get away with eating every meal here I would. Now back to you. How did you go from army to working in a museum?"

Diana smiled, "I know it's a bit of a jump. When I was 23 my unit was involved in a training accident. I walked away with a broken arm, some cuts, many bruises and a sever concussion. I've had no lasting effects from it but my superiors discharged me early. I was getting out in 6 months anyway. I had always been fascinated with history and one of the local museums needed help. Mind you while I was in the army I was in college studying anthropology so that job seemed like a perfect fit. Plus, I could use some of work on maintaining and putting together exhibits toward my master's degree."

Alex was impressed they hadn't talked about college at Noonan's the other day just general interests, politics, about the exhibit Diana had been working on borrowing from the National City Museum and any interesting cases that Alex had worked on that she could talk about.

"So, you're an anthropologist?" Alex said taken by surprise and completely amazed by this woman. "I think I may have met my match."

"While that may be Alex Danvers I think there is more to you than you have let on. I would be very surprised if you were just some field agent for the FBI. Not saying there is anything wrong with that but I can tell your smart. Like genius level smart so you had to have studied something that wasn't criminal justice in college."

Alex took in Diana's mischievous grin and the slight squint in her eyes. For a moment, it took her off guard. Maggie would give her that same look at crime scenes when they both had theories on how the victim died and they both thought they were right. Alex hadn't seen that look in so long. A few tears escaped before she could push them down.

Diana noticed the look of shock, confusion and sorrow that passed across Alex face. She hadn't been expecting her comment to have that kind of reaction. Diana stopped walking, let go of Alex's hand and put it on her shoulder, "Alex I didn't mean anything by what I said I…"

Alex shook her head, wiped the few tears that she had shed and took in a bewildered Diana, "It wasn't anything you said because your right I have several degrees. I have a PhD in bioengineering and a few master's degrees in various sciences and related things. The tears came because the look you had reminded me of someone. My fiancé in fact. She used to give me that look sometimes when we both thought we were right about something. You just took me off guard is all."

Alex Danvers had a fiancé. Guessing by that reaction the relationship could have only ended one way. Death.

"Alex I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it tonight. Tell me more about college, your many different degrees and why you choose the FBI. Or none of that we can talk about anything you want."

Alex couldn't help but smile at Diana trying to backpedal the conversation. Which she was grateful for. Tonight, she didn't want to think of Maggie. She just wanted to focus on the woman in front of her.

Alex told Diana her story. How she had always been expected to be at the top of her classes. How she had already done 2 years' worth of college courses before she graduated high school. How she had finished her college career in a year and a half and graduated with 3 bachelor's degrees. How she managed to hold it together long enough to get a few masters degrees. But started falling apart during her doctorate programs because her mom left to much responsibility on her shoulders. Had too high of expectations for her eldest daughter. How her mother blamed her for everything that Kara did wrong. Would call her just to yell at her for not calling enough.

How she started drinking and clubbing to ease the pain of feeling like she had to be perfect all the time. Told Diana how the drinking had gotten so out of control that she was kicked out of one of her doctorate programs and how she had been recruited into the FBI.

"Hank Henshaw was a friend of my dad's. Before my dad went on that research job he had asked Hank to look after us. Guess he had a feeling something could go wrong and he wanted Kara and I to have a guardian angel of sorts. I hadn't seen Hank since my Dad's funeral. I guess being a federal agent would do that."

"So, he just offered you a job? No criminal justice or military background?"

Alex nodded her head, "Just like that. I guess he figured I would be of some use to him somehow. Turns out he wasn't wrong but he also saved my life that night. Turned into more of a father figure than I expected him too."

Alex Danvers was just as fascinating as she was captivatingly beautiful. But she was also a very complex woman and it seemed very guarded. Diana was sorry that she was leaving in a few days she wanted nothing more than to learn all she could about Alex. But more importantly she wanted to see if maybe they could be something more.

Alex paid for diner before Diana had a chance to protest. Diana offered to walk Alex back to her place. Alex didn't turn her down. Alex wasn't ready for the night to end and she suspected Diana wasn't ready either. So, they walked and talked. There were a few parts of the city that were dark enough to allow a few stars and the brighter of the plants to shine through. Alex made sure to point out what she was seeing in the night sky. She was surprised when Diana pointed out a few as well.

When they reached the front door of Alex's building she hesitated in opening the door. She had a good time. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. She wanted to invite Diana up but she knew she wasn't ready for that. She had only known this woman for two days. Before Alex could say anything, Diana broke the silence.

"It was a nice night Alex. I had a good time. I'm in National City for two more days before I have to leave for Gotham. If you're up to it I would love to grab lunch, dinner or even breakfast if your free."

Alex found herself looking at Diana. Really looking at her for what seemed the first time. Diana had that unmistakable fierceness that was all her. Alex noticed it when the ran into each other yesterday. But there was also compassion and vulnerability that she hadn't picked up on before.

Her suspicions had been correct. Diana was just as interested as Alex was. But, inviting her up wasn't a good idea. It would be too soon for both of them. Too soon for Alex because she was still grieving for Maggie in many ways. Too soon for Diana because they had only met yesterday and that wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"I would invite you up but I think it's too soon for that but I could do dinner again tomorrow night. Assuming it's a slow day."

Diana leaned in closer, "You have my number just let me know when and where but I insist on paying this time." Diana was about two inches away from Alex's face. She wasn't sure if she should kiss her or not.

She didn't have to wait for long. Alex closed the distance and gave Diana the most tender and passionate kiss she had ever received. When Alex pulled away she was left a bit breathless and wanting more. "There is a place across from CatCo that has the best Italian in the city. Meet me there tomorrow night at 7pm."

With one last slightly mischievous look Alex walked into her building. Diana wasn't sure what had just happened but she knew she wanted more with Alex Danvers and if everything went in her favor more she just might get. But only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I'm writing for 2 fics right now and this one is the harder of the 2 so I haven't been writing for this one as much as I would like. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Diana wasn't sure how to react. To many emotions were running through her system.

"You're pregnant. We're going to be mothers. Wait you just had whiskey. Alex, you can't do that and you shouldn't have coffee either."

Diana was reaching for the coffee mug in Alex's hand but she moved it out of Diana's reach. Diana made a move to get up but Alex thrusted a leg forward and gently placed her foot on Diana's chest

"The whiskey isn't going to happen again. I didn't have much anyway. As for the coffee, I am allowed to have a certain amount of caffeine a day this one cup is probably below that limit so it is the only one I will have. You're not going to take coffee away from me Diana so don't even try."

Alex watched as Diana slumped back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest and glared at Alex. She hadn't meant to come off so threatening but she had to give up so much for this pregnancy, for this baby. Coffee wasn't going to be one of them. Slowly Diana's expression softened.

"Ok your right. But only the one cup please. The whiskey thing I'll let go because I know you won't have any more the rest of your pregnancy and it was in honor of Maggie. You're really pregnant?"

"Yes, I've suspected for a few weeks but got confirmation yesterday. Like I said I had wanted to tell you last night but you had other ideas."

As Diana was getting over the shock of the whiskey and coffee situation she let the news sink in. She was going to be a mother. Something she thought she would never be. Truth be told she hadn't given it much thought. She had thought about it briefly after a night spent with Steve years ago. Even then it was the briefest of thoughts. She hadn't known him long.

Now she was going to be a mother with the kindest, smartest and strongest woman she knew. A woman she is lucky enough to call her wife. It was then that Diana remembered the other bit of news Alex had shared with her last night. She had been so overcome with gratitude and awe that she hadn't even really thought about it. Alex found Themyscira. Her home. She still had so many questions about how Alex had found it. Now that Alex was pregnant she wasn't sure when they would be able to search the area she suspected it to be in. But did that matter?

Waiting until after Alex had their child would be best and if she had indeed found Themyscira she would get to see her mother again and her mother would get to meet her grandchild. Diana was taken from her thoughts by a pair of lips capturing hers.

Alex had made her way into Diana's lap. Her wife was completely lost in thought. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Kissing her seemed like the only thing to get her out of those.

"You back with me Diana? What's wrong?" Concern written all across Alex's features.

Diana looked at the mild concern on her wife's face, wiped away a few of her tears and gave her a quick kiss before responding.

"Sorry, my love. Between you telling me about finding Themyscira and telling me this morning that your pregnant, I got overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with happiness. Growing up on Themyscira I never thought I would get to live this kind of life. Then coming out into the world to try and save it I find out that Zeus is my father. That I am half god, half human but not entirely human. The amazons aren't entirely human but they aren't gods either. I also didn't think I would be able to go home because I wouldn't be able to find it."

Tears were forming in her eyes again. She took a moment to collect herself. "But then I ran into you Alex Danvers. My life hasn't been the same since. Because your pregnant we can't go looking for Themyscira for a while."

"I know you aren't going to be able to wait 2 years to go back. What if I have Kara or J'onn search the area I think the island is located and when they find it record the location so we can go straight there."

Alex wasn't sure how to voice what she wanted because she wasn't sure it would be possible. She was just as keen on getting to Themyscira. Not for the same reasons as Diana. Well not entirely for the same reasons. The biggest reason for wanting to find the exact location she knew Diana would be on board for.

"If they manage to find it in time I want to have our child there."

Diana wanted that more than anything. But she wasn't sure how that would work out. She knew time went by much slower on Themyscira. Not by much but it would be enough time that Alex would be missed by the DEO longer than if she took her normal amount of maternity leave.

"Alex, you know how I want nothing more than our child to be born on Themyscira but are you sure you want to lose that much time in this world? What about the DEO? Can they afford for you to be gone for 4- 6 months in this worlds time?"

Alex understood where Diana was coming from and if the roles were reversed she might voice the same concerns. She leaned down and captured her wife's lips in hers. Kissing her tenderly. She pulled away and kissed her wife's forehead before looking into her eyes and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Diana after our child is born I'm not going out into the field. At least not for a few years. I'm going to work mostly in my lab and possibly with Winn on some weapons upgrades and maybe even some extra protection for Kara since I can't always protect her. Not to mention I won't be going out in the field now anyway. Don't think you would like the idea of me putting our unborn child in unnecessary danger."

"No, I suppose not. If J'onn and Kara are able to search in their spare time and they do find it in time then yes Alex Danvers I would love nothing more than our child to be born on Themyscira. When are we going to tell our family?"

Alex loved the way she referred to their group of friends as family. Alex had always thought of them that way and so had Maggie. They had all been a little leery of Diana at first. While Alex and Kara had been stunned by her beauty everyone else saw something else in the woman. They all thought that she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen but they had seen the hardened warrior beneath her beautiful exterior. J'onn of course could read her mind and knew everything. But none of that information was his to tell Alex.

She did learn in time what Diana was and she wasn't fazed. At that point, she wouldn't have been surprised if Diana had turned out to be an alien. "I want to wait at least a month. We're still in the early stages. I don't want to tell them only to have to tell them I lost the baby because something happened. I mean I won't be able to keep it from J'onn with him being a telepath and all. Kara will eventually figure out I have another heartbeat attached to mine."

A small laugh escaped Diana's lips. Her wife was right. J'onn would find out as soon as she went into work tomorrow. Knowing Alex would try her best not to think about the baby but it would only work for so long. J'onn wouldn't let on that he knew. He would wait until Alex or Diana said something before acknowledging the newest addition his family.

Kara on the other hand wouldn't be able to contain herself. Even if she didn't find out before Alex had a chance to tell her she would still be a bundle of excitement. Maybe Alex should tell Kara and maybe bribe her with pot stickers for the next year for every sister night.

"Alex, I know you want to wait to tell everyone but I think it would be a good idea to at least tell J'onn and maybe even Kara now. You were right I don't like the idea of you going out in the field and putting our unborn child in unnecessary danger. J'onn will know why even without you telling him so why not get it out of the way now."

Alex thought about it and it made sense, "Yeah your right J'onn for sure but Kara I'm not so sure about. I know she'll know eventually and either way she won't be able to keep her excitement contained. I love my sister but that's the only issue I have is she is very much like a puppy. Very excitable and hard to control when she is excited. Especially when you tell her to keep it a secret, even with bribery she'll let it slip at some point."

Diana may not have known Kara as long as Alex but deep down she knew her wife was right.

"Let's bet on how long it will take Kara to say anything. Let's face it Alex, she might surprise us she could detect the baby's heartbeat and for once not say anything at all. I say she'll keep her mouth shut until we are ready to tell her."

Alex knew it was on. Diana was very confident in her wager. But Alex was more confident in how well she knew her sister. She mirrored the devilish look of her wife and gave her the signature Alex Danvers smirk.

"I'll except that bet. If I win I want food from my favorite food truck in Chicago once a week until the baby arrives. What's your wager Prince?"

Diana had to think about that. There was a reason they didn't place bets often. Diana had everything she could ever possibly want with the life she and Alex had created together. But there was one thing she had tried to convince Alex to do since they had been engaged.

"I want you to attend 6 months of cooking lessons with me."

Diana watched her wife's face closely. Alex was desperately trying to keep a straight face. It's not that she didn't like to cook she just didn't know how to do anything other than breakfast food. Maggie had always been the one who was a wizard in the kitchen and had tried to teach Alex but it had never ended well.

"Ok but just a friendly reminder of what happens when I try to cook anything other than pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon or sausage in the kitchen. Fire and potential explosions. I'm still not sure how the turkey exploded in the oven that one thanksgiving but it did and that is when Maggie, Kara and my mother banned me from cooking anything put breakfast in the kitchen."

"Well I think with the proper instructor you might fare better. Not saying Maggie wasn't a good teacher she just may not have been the best to teach you."

"You might be right but still I did warn you. Not that I think you're going to win."

"We'll see about that Danvers."

This morning had started out on a very somber note and Diana had expected it to stay that way for the rest of the day. She knew Alex would leave soon to go to Maggie's grave and leave flowers and talk to her but for now she was glad that her wife was in a happier mood and hoped it stayed that way. Either way she knew they were in for an adventure. They were going to be mothers and Diana couldn't wait.

 **A/N 2: I was thinking of doing a flashback for the majority of the next chapter. Starting off where we left of with this chapter and then flashing back to either Diana and Alex's second date before Diana leaves National City or flash back to the first time Alex introduces Diana to the SuperFam after they have been dating for a while. I'm not sure which one I want to do. So, if you would be kind enough to let me know in the reviews or a PM I would greatly appreciate it. Also reviews of the story thus far are always welcome.**


End file.
